Schools, commercial, industrial, and military institutions, work out, sport and golf locker rooms are equipped with single and double tier lockers to provide storage for clothes and other personal items. Conventional lockers have upper shelves for supporting small items and a large lower compartment for accommodating long clothing, such as coats, jackets, shirts and the like. Shelf assemblies supported on the locker floors are used to provide additional shelves for holding objects and organizing objects within the lockers. Shelf assemblies having expandable shelf members are independent shelf units that fit into different sizes of lockers. Examples of cabinet and locker assemblies are shown and described in the following U.S. patents.
W. Denton in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 332,238 discloses a free standing shelf assembly having a frame supporting horizontal shelves adapted to be located within a cabinet. The frame has upright corner members connected to the corners of the horizontal shelves. Each shelf is a one-piece sheet metal member connected to the corner members of the frame.
A. Stone in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,452 describes a storage cabinet having an interior space accommodating a collapsible shelf unit. The shelf unit is a box with upright flat side walls and open front and rear ends. A one-piece horizontal shelf located within the box is connected with fasteners to the side walls.
W. H. Novales in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,321 discloses a knockdown locker structure having upright supports for holding horizontal shelves. The shelves have pivotally connected shelf members with end flanges provided with slots. The shelf members are not laterally adjustable to fit in lockers having different widths. Studs with large heads secured to the supports project through the slots to mount the shelves on the supports.
T. A. Burton in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,099 discloses a cabinet having a drawer assembled within a locker. The cabinet has vertical side walls joined to horizontal shelf panels. Opposite ends of the shelf panels are secured to horizontal brackets attached to the side walls. The drawer is slideable between vertically spaced shelf panels to open and closed positions.
R. R. Peterson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,146 discloses a shelf assembly used in a locker to support clothing, books, and tools. The shelf assembly has vertical legs with upright slots. Horizontal shelves are mounted on the legs. Each shelf has a pair of shelf members that are laterally movable relative to each other to adjust the width of the shelf assembly. A separate releasable fastener, shown as a nut and bolt assembly, clamps the shelf members in their adjusted positions to retain the shelf assembly within the locker. The corners of the shelf members have hook connectors that extend through the slots to support the shelf on the legs.
M. E. Massoudnia, M. Snider and D. L. Schwartz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,407 disclose a stackable and nestable wire rack having a wire grid platform secured to generally rectangular end frames. A wire basket located below the rack is slidably mounted on horizontal channel runners connected to the bottom of the rack.
G. E. McNamara and Craig N. Hansen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,646 disclose a legless locker shelf assembly having laterally moveable shelf members that are expanded into engagement with opposite side walls of a locker to retain the shelf assembly on the locker. The side walls of the shelf members have cooperating ratchet teeth that retain the shelf members in expanded positions. A cam actuator rotatably mounted on one shelf member engages cam follower teeth on the other shelf member whereby rotation of the cam actuator moves the shelf members relative to each other to expand the width of the shelf assembly into firm engagement with the side walls of the locker.
R. M. Kurtis discloses a locker stand having upright legs pivotally connected to a pair of one-piece shelves. The pivotal connections between the legs and shelves allows the stand to fold to a generally flat upright position. The width of the locker stand is not adjustable.